Saved her
by Nuerue Sanders
Summary: Greg suspects that Sara is being hurt, He investagets and finds the truth. Sandle paring. SaraNick friendship, GregNick strong friendship.
1. Ow

Ok new story. Hope you like it.

Saved Her.

Greg Sanders never said anything when Sara came in to work with red and puffy eyes. He never asked about why she was always tired or sad, but when she started to come to work with long sleeves and jeans in summer he had to ask.

"Sara!" he called running to get to her.

"Yes Greg?" She had a bruise on her check, cover with foundation, but still noticeable.

"Oh god. Commer." Greg grabbed her hand and pulled her into the locker room.

"Greg, what are you doing?" She asked annoyed.

"Roll up your sleeves." He demanded staring into her eyes, they flashed with panic.

"No. Greg this is stupid. I need to-"

"Roll up your sleeves now!" He yelled annoyed. Sara jumped at his sudden anger and obediently rolled up her sleeves showing countless scars and bruises.

"Christ." Greg mumbled gently running his fingers over them. Sara turned her face away embarrassed. Greg cupped her chin and gently turned her face to face him.

"Sara, are you alright?" He asked putting his other hand on her shoulder. She winced and Greg gave her a questioning look. She sighed and pulled the collar of her shirt over her shoulder showing him more bruises.

"They are on my stomach, back and legs to." She confessed looking ashamed.

"May I see?" He asked. She pulled her shirt over her head slowly. She had numerous scars, bruises and fresh cuts all over her.

"Jesus. Sara what's going on?" He asked pulling her into a gentle and comforting hug. He pulled back and looked at her face waiting for an answer. She just stared at him, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, and shook her head no. Greg pulled her back into the warm embrace and she cried into him.

Sandlessandlessandlessandles

"Grissom, Listen I need a warrant." Greg said walking next to Grissom.

"Why? You were given permission to go through everything of Oak's?" Grissom asked.

"I know but I need to spy on someone else or go around their house." Greg just realized how stupid that sounded. Grissom stopped walking and looked at Greg.

"Do it on your time. Right now I am late for a date with the dead" And off he walked to Dr. Robbin's office.

Greg continued with his work and at the end of the day Greg followed Sara home. Sara arrived and sat there in the driver's seat just staring at the house. Reluctantly, she got out and slowly walked up the driveway. Greg parked his car at the house 4 doors down and jogged back to her house.

He walked over to the side and looked in the window. It was a living room and in the middle was a man and Sara. Sara's mouth was moving and the man was smiling. He said something and cupped her face gently. Suddenly he punched her in the stomach. That was all Greg needed.

He walked over to the door and knocked on it. The door opened a moment later reveling the man. Greg smiled and punched the man as hard as he could in the face. The man staggered backwards and grabbed his nose. Sara walked over to see what happened.

"Greg?" She asked in shock. Greg looked at her and saw the pain in her eyes. He was so distracted that he didn't hear Sara yell 'watch out!' He was tackled to the ground and punched rapidly in the face and stomach. Greg struggled but he couldn't escape. Sara was yelling 'John STOP! Leave him alone!' But that only got her a slap. With one more punch to the face Greg passed out.

Ok wrote this 4 weeks ago. Hope you guys liked it. Please review and no flames please. I know my spelling sucks and I am going to get a beta. Please do not comment on it. I am working on Ch 2 now so it will probably be up today. Thanks for reading!

Love,

Rachel


	2. I'm pretty

See I told you I would have this up by today!

Ch 2.

Greg opened his eyes to see that he was in a hospital bed. He tried to move his hand, to run through his hair, but found out that a sleeping Sara Sidle was holding it. She had her head on his bed on one of her arms and the other hand was holding his tightly.

Greg smiled and used his other hand to caress her face. She stirred in her sleep but didn't wake up.

"No John…love him more…Greg…nicer…no…love Greg…saved me." She mumbled in her sleep. Greg's heart skipped a beat. "Damn you John…better not die…Greg…Greg don't go!" She said a little louder and woke up. She yawned and looked up to see Greg smiling down at her.

"Greg! Your awake!" She yelled and hugged him.

"So are you. What happened after I…passed out?" he asked hugging her back.

"John kept punching you. He banged your head ageist the floor and then he left after I fought with him. I thought you died. I called an ambulance and they took you here. They said you might not wake up after you fell into a coma. I was so scared Greg." Sara said sadly.

"Coma? For how long?" Greg asked shocked.

"About a month" She answered.

"How long were you here?" He asked noticing how tired she looked.

"She only left your side to go to the bathroom and work. I don't think she ever went home." A Texan accent came from the door.

"Nick." Greg said with a smile.

"You came as much as I did Stokes!" Sara teased.

"Not true I went home every night." Nick countered.

"You guys are crazy!" Greg laughed.

"Good to see you too Sanders." Nick sat on the other chair next to the bed. Greg suddenly gasped.

"How do I look?" He asked panicked. Nick laughed and grabbed a mirror from the table.

"Here you go, ya girl." He said. Greg looked at his reflection and gasped and touched his face.

"I look like I was hit by a bus! No! Sara quick, tell me I'm pretty!" He demanded. Sara smiled.

"You're very pretty Greg." She said.

"Yeah! Pretty black and blue!" Nick said and laughed again.

Sorry! I know it was a short chapter but I was in a rush. Hope you liked it.

Love,

Rachel


End file.
